Radioactive
by Cari-Chan The Otaku
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was your average British citizen. That is, until a virus killed nearly every human alive. Desperate to find a place he can call home, Arthur travels across the country and runs into Alfred F. Jones, APH Experiment Number 50. Together, the two search in order to find civilization. Or, at least, a place they can stay for awhile. Post apocalyptic/Human!AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to say a few things before you begin to read.**

**First and foremost, thank you for reading this fic! I am very thankful that you chose to read this and I hope that you enjoys it.**

**As for updates, the time in between them will vary. This story is more of a side project at the moment so don't expect new chapters to pop up everywhere.**

**Thirdly, This story currently doesn't have any shipping planned in it but I may end up pairing some of the characters (most likely USUK) if people want me to.**

**One last thing: this story is not in cannonverse. It is in a post apocalyptic world. That means no nation personifications. The story takes place in the near future, maybe the 2020s of 2030s, so technology is pretty similar to what we have now. **

**Okay, I'm almost done now. Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Disclaimer: Cari-Chan does not own Hetalia or any of its characters (though I wish I did). Cari-Chan makes no profit off of this story. However, I do own the plot and content.**

**Warnings: Some swearing, twisted thoughts, and many mentions of death.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.

I say that's complete bullshit because I know how the world will really end. Or, if I were to get technical, I know how it had ended.

Ah, where are my manners? My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am twenty-three years old and was born in Liverpool, England. I am currently in the United States of America with my cat, Crumpet.

Most people would probably wonder, "Arthur, why are you in the United States?" or, "Don't you have anyone else to be with besides your cat?"

The second one is easier to answer, so I'll address that one first. The answer is no, I do not have anyone else to be around besides my dear Crumpet.

Now before some tosser goes off thinking that I'm unsociable, I can assure you that I'm not. Rather, there is no one for me to interact with. As for the reason… well, I'll get back to that in a moment.

Concerning my location, I am not in America due to my own free will. I would have preferred staying in England, but alas, it was not my choice. I am in this bloody country because I was sent to a quarantine camp.

No, I'm not some half-human hybrid or the carrier of a deadly disease. It had more to do with what was happening around me.

Back to my original point, I'm alone because most of the human population is dead.

I kid you not, I have not seen one living person (though corpses are a different matter) since everyone at the quarantine camp… passed on. And no, there is no giant monster slaying humans, no nuclear warfare, and no zombies. Instead, the apocalypse began with the common cold.

Yes, the common cold. Apparently some poor lad caught the bug and due to one reason or another it morphed into some new strand of virus, impossible to cure and far more deadly. I'll admit, I'm not much of a biologist or a virologist or whatever other fancy term you can find describing someone who studies life and disease, so I don't quite know the science behind it all. All I know is that because of this disease, most of the people on this planet are dead.

I'm not sure why I'm alive. Hell, I don't know if I'll stay alive for much longer. It's been a while since I left the quarantine camp. When I left, every person on the outside was nothing but a lifeless carcass.

I am alone save my cat and the occasional animal that I can spot. Strangely enough, the disease only affected people, leaving all other forms of life happy and healthy. For that, I am thankful. I would have gone mad if not for Crumpet. He's been my companion ever since I found him in the quarantine camp. It was quite difficult to hide him away from everyone else but I managed to feed him scraps of my meals and—

I must apologize, I've been rambling on and you probably aren't interested in knowing how I took care of my cat. I will return to the bigger subject at hand: my current situation.

It's almost been three months (or, I believe that is how much time has passed) since I've left the quarantine camp. It wasn't all that hard to get out but stepping around dead bodies had not been enjoyable, to say the least.

In any event, I left with Crumpet by my side. We walked for two hours until we came upon a nearby town. At the time, I had been relieved. There must be other people there that had survived, at least one of them had to have made it through General Winter, as the virus was referred to.

I was wrong. So very, devastatingly wrong. Not one soul could be seen, not one body upright. I won't go over my reaction for two reasons. One of them being that I would rather not relive the experience. The second one is that I don't need to describe myself at a weak point in vivid details to some person that I don't even know. Maybe another time.

After I had recovered from the shocking and mind-numbing realization, I started preparing. I raided a few stores to find food, water, spare clothes, and a backpack to carry everything in. I can't say that I felt guilty about it, seeing as that everyone had been dead and they probably would not have been able to give a shit if they were alive due to the circumstances. Once I had the bare necessities, Crumpet and I left.

It's been going like that ever since. I would jump from town to town in hope to find _anyone_ who was alive. The bloke could be a perverted Frenchman for all I cared; I just needed to know that one other person had survived.

That's really all that I can think of at the moment. If there is any other information that I feel you should be aware of, I will gladly tell you. For now, I've just reached town after a long trek and I need to rest.

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:.

My eyes fluttered open as sunlight filtered through the window of the abandoned house. Groggily, I sat up with a yawn and stretched.

It had been nice to sleep in a bed again after camping out in the wilderness for a week. I had reached town late last night, which would explain the fact that I had slept in. Once I had gotten the sleep out of my eyes, I rolled out of bed and stepped onto the wooden floor.

"Crumpet!" I called. Usually, my faithful companion never left my side but he would occasionally wander off to explore if I was otherwise occupied. That never stopped him from running back when I called, though.

Sure enough, my white and ginger cat was visible within thirty seconds.

"There you are," I said, scooping him up into my arms. "Just where did you run off to, hm?"

Obviously, I received no response.

"Never mind though," I continued, "we're burning daylight. Let's go check the town."

Crumpet mewled as I placed him back down. I gathered up the few supplies that I had, ready to explore. It was practically routine by now for me and Crumpet to search the town or city that we were taking shelter in. This was in order to find new supplies, clean up, and, hopefully, find another human being. The likelihood of the last one seemed nearly impossible by this point but I wasn't ready to give up on it. Not yet.

I walked through silent, deserted streets as I conducted my investigation. There were still bodies lingering the streets, but I had grown a tolerance to this long ago. I almost didn't notice them by now. Almost.

I stopped in front of what used to be a bustling supermarket, my target located. It didn't take long before I had pushed the formerly automatic doors out of the way and was rummaging through the food.

Fruits, vegetables, dairy products, and meats that used to be refrigerated were completely spoiled by this point. I had learned the hard way (read: food poisoning) that those items were not to be consumed. That meant I stuck to nonperishables like canned food, boxed juices, and several soups. Despite my diet not consisting of a "well balanced meal," it wasn't completely terrible. Besides, it was better than whatever they had given us at the quarantine camp. There can be _nothing_ worse as bad as the food there.

I collected what I could and stuffed it into my backpack. I stopped by the tea collection, humoring the idea that I could prepare myself a cup. However, I knew that this was not possible. I had nowhere to make it and I didn't want to risk a fire. And I had a horrible feeling that I wouldn't be able to get of the nostalgic taste anytime soon after.

So I passed by the tea, knowing that I had made the right choice. Now, where could the cat food be…?

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:.

With a full stomach and replenished supplies, I continued my search of the town. Well, I suppose that it was not so much of a town as a small suburban area with a few stores. No matter, though. No one would have really cared anyway.

I passed a small shop with precious gems imbedded into jewelry. My feet stopped moving and I stared t the display. It looked like the store was just about to open, jewels flickering from the light and silver polished to shine.

Then I started to chuckle.

If I hadn't known better, I would have said that Crumpet spared me a confused glance as I chortled. Regardless, I decided to humor his non-existent question.

"It's nothing," I assured. "It's just… how much do you think that these necklaces and bracelets and rings would have cost? I know that they would fetch a pretty penny. Far more than that, actually. But now…" I paused, laughter ceasing as I gazed emptily at the display, "now, they are worth nothing."

It was true. I couldn't eat the jewelry, couldn't drink it, and use it as a weapon or a tool. The only thing that it would do was waste space and add weight to my burden.

"Times have changed, Crumpet," I whispered. "And they aren't entirely for the better."

I stood there a second more before I shook my head, sending the thoughts flying. These deep, soul-searching thoughts had started ever since General Winter had started taking lives. I could only recall it happening two other times since I set out on my own but that wasn't good enough for me. I wanted these feelings _gone_.

I sighed. "Sorry, Crumpet. I'm not quite sure what came over me. Let's keep looking."

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:.

By the time I was satisfied with my investigation, it was near sunset. I contemplated staying in the town for the night but I dismissed the idea. There was no reason to stay here any longer than necessary and I wanted to distance myself from the jewelry shop as much as possible. Anything that triggered thoughts like the ones I was having earlier was not anything I desired to be close to.

So, I set out while the sun was nearing the horizon. A cool breeze reminded me that it would soon get colder. I had set out in… the beginning of May? Or was it the end of April? Either way, based on the amount of time that had passed I knew that autumn was going to approach and, following close behind, winter.

I turned my eyes towards the sky. It was a lovely shade of pink, the clouds staining it with bright oranges that bled into white. The sun was a marvelous shade scarlet, sinking ever lower as time went by. It was such a beautiful sight, something straight out of a romance novel. Alas, I had no fair maiden to spend it with, only a cat.

My feet fell onto paved roads as I continued walking, several plants growing onto the road. What, were you expecting me to be trekking through forests and hacking down vines? Bloody hell, you must not know me well. Then again, I wouldn't expect you to. In any event, it was much safer to walk on the highway or other roads. I could easily find my way from town to town, from city to city. Not following the roads would have been stupid and foolish.

It wasn't long before the sun had sunk, the dark of the night sky taking its rein over the day. Stars twinkled above and I couldn't help but smile at them. It had m. always been hard to see them, with the light pollution and all, but now they were clearly visible. Thank the lord for small mercies.

About an hour after night had fallen, I decided that it would be a good idea to get rest. Despite my will to stay on the roads, I didn't feel comfortable sleeping on them. Not only were they rocky and hard, but I also couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to get run over. As they say, old habits die hard.

"Let's rest for the night," I announced to Crumpet. "I don't want to fall asleep on my feet."

A soft mewl was my only response as I swung over the small, metal gate on the side. Crumpet simply ducked under, being a cat and all. I marched up the small incline until I was on flat ground, trees surrounding me.

I quickly set to work, removing the blanket from my bag and laying it on the ground. I hadn't even bothered to try to carry around a pillow. Sure, they didn't weigh much but it would have consumed most of the space in my backpack. Therefore, I didn't have one. Besides, I had already grown used to not having one.

I curled up onto the green blanket and Crumpet nuzzled into my side. I couldn't imagine what sleeping would be like when snow hit the ground nor did I want to. Hopefully, I would find some place to stay or another person before that happened.

I gave a sigh through my nose, letting my eyes slip shut. I needed sleep right now, not an overactive imagination. Resolving to hold true to that statement, I felt darkness pulling me in as I gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter is completed! I hope that you liked it.**

**So a few quick things about the story so far. Alfred isn't in it. Yet. Don't worry, you'll see plenty of him later.**

**And about the time Arthur spends walking; I did the math so that the times and location would match up. Generally speaking, Arthur started near San Francisco, California and is around Denver, Colorado. If you have questions about how I figured it out, PM me and I would be more than happy to explain it to you :3**

**Fun fact: I thought of this story while listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I'll explain how it relates later on.**

**Thank you all for reading this story. I appreciate follows and favorites. Reviews are like my life force.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter is up! Yay~!**

**A huge thank you to all of you guys that followed and favorited. And hugs to ZanyAnimeGirl, Owlcity98, and Pineapplebombgirl for such lovely feedback. You guys rock!**

**I literally just finished writing this chapter five minutes ago so there are probably tons of errors. I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Cari-Chan does not own Hetalia or any of its characters (though I wish I did). Cari-Chan makes no profit off of this story. However, I do own the plot and content.**

**Warnings: Some swearing, mentions of death, and violence, blood, and gore.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Growling. That was the first thing that assaulted my ears when I awoke. At first I thought that it might have been Crumpet harassing a squirrel or a bird but I immediately knew that I was wrong. This sounded lower, more menacing, more… _feral_.

As soon as the though entered my mind, my eyes snapped open. Several sets of glowing orbs stared back at me, figures hard to make out from the dim lighting.

Wolves. A pack of bloody wolves. They were large beasts with muscular bodies and powerful jaws. And I could tell that they were hungry.

By this point Crumpet had awoken and was staring wide-eyed at the wolves. It seemed as though my beloved pet was frozen on the spot. It's not like we could run, either. I was still on my back with my elbows propping me up slightly. Even if I was standing up I highly doubted that I would be able to outrun the pack.

One of the larger wolves growled, a low, rumbling sound akin to thunder as the beasts started creeping closer. I felt my heart pounding against my chest and my stomach twist into knots, dread flooding my vey being. So this is how it ends. I survive through General Winter epidemic, make it out of the quarantine camp, and scavenge enough food only to be killed by a pack of wolves? The universe is out to get me, that I am sure of.

I gulped as icy fear seeped into my heart. I was going to die here. If I was going to die, then I at least wanted to put up a fight. No way in bloody hell was I going to willingly be devoured by animals.

I slowly got to my feet, trying my very best not to let my emotions show through my face. I had to be brave. I wasn't going to die a bloody coward. I wanted to go down kicking.

The wolves stopped their advance while I got to my feet, probably being more cautious since I was taller than them now. That didn't last long, though. They were soon growling once again. Crumpet, by this point, was standing behind me, with his haunches raised and fur bristling, hissing at the beasts that closed in on us.

A moment of silence. Then one of them pounced.

Out of reflex, I all but dived out of the way, those razor sharp teeth narrowly passing by me. Another one took a leap at me. I grabbed the nearest thing I could, a tick branch, and whacked the wolf across its flank.

In all honesty, I can't say that I remember the time that followed very well. It was all a blur. Now, there are probably a few of you that are thinking, "Arthur, how could you _not_ remember a near death situation? This can't be something that you do everyday." Well, I'm sorry that I can't describe to you my weak attempts at fending off starving, bloodthirsty wolves. I had so much adrenaline pumping through my veins that I could hardly breathe, let alone remember anything. I'm almost thankful that I don't remember it, actually. The feeling of terror is more than enough to go by.

After what could have been an eternity or thirty seconds of keeping the animals at bay, a rather large one charged at me. I tried to move a moment too late. Claws sunk into the flesh of my leg, followed by jaws lined with carnivorous teeth. I screamed, desperately trying to bash my attacker with my lousy excuse for a weapon.

Another wolf made its move, grabbing at my right arm, the one with the branch. I immediately released my hold of it, tears filling my eyes and blinding me. I was being ripped to shreds by animals. I was going to be eaten alive.

I could hardly make out a third wolf that appeared to be stalking towards me. I could practically see its leg muscles bunch as it prepared to make the killing blow.

_Well,_ I thought, shaking, _I hope that Crumpet manages to get away._

I shut my eyes, my body going limp as I accepted my fate.

To this day, I still wonder if things could of ended differently. What if I had tried to run instead of staying to fight? What would have happened if I went to the other side of the road? What if I hadn't even woken up?

… Oh god, some of you think I died, don't you? If I were dead, then would I be telling you this story right now? No. If I had done anything else differently, I think that I would have, in fact, been killed.

Back to the matter at hand, though. I was waiting for my untimely death by a pack of wolves that would probably feast upon my flesh. One second, the night was silent save for growling, and then the next it was filled with barks and howls and screams. I collapsed to the ground with a gasp, air burning down the back of my throat as my assailants released their hold upon me. I blearily tried to open my eyes.

I could see hazy images of what happened before me. The wolves seemed to be fighting something. Another pack? Oh, wasn't that just brilliant. Might as well get in one last sarcastic quip before I go — wait, that's not a wolf. That's a… a _human_!

I saw this person battling off the wolves, and they were winning. I could already hear whimpers in the distance and the sound of thudding paws. Just as quickly as it had happened, everything was over.

That was the last thing that I could recall before I blacked out.

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:.

I groaned as I forced my eyes open, groggy and discombobulated. The sun has already risen from the horizon. Going by its position, I would say that it was sometime before noon.

I was tightly wrapped in the blanket I had brought, Crumpet snuggled into my side on top of it. Had that whole thing been a dream? It sure seemed like it. Being attacked by wolves? That type of bullshit only happened in movies and novels. And a human appearing out of nowhere to save me? After three months of searching I wasn't exactly hopeful.

So you can imagine my shock when I took away the blanket to see that my right arm was wrapped securely in gauze, crimson red liquid splotching the white bandages.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, I shrieked.

"Wow, dude, calm down!"

I froze at the voice. Was that —? No, I must be imagining it. There was no way that —

"Hey," I looked up, "you okay?"

I screamed again.

"Dude!" The… the _human_ in front of me covered his ears. "What the hell was that for? I ain't hurting ya!"

I didn't even register the words. There was another human. They were standing right in front of me, flesh and bones and all. He looked to be my age and he was attractive but who the hell cared? I wasn't the last person on the face of the earth anymore!

Against my will, I broke into sobs.

"Oh shit!" I heard him exclaim. "Stop crying! Did I scare you? I'm so sorry dude! Please stop crying, I didn't mean for this to happen —"

"I'm fine," I informed him, my voice wavering. "I just need a tick."

"… Dude, what's wrong with your voice?" I was still trying to pull myself together. "It's like… it sounds weird. Not bad, just weird."

"It's probably my accent," I wiped at my eyes, my tears finally subsiding. "I'm terribly sorry about that, I'm a little overcome with emotions right now."

I glanced up at who was probably my savior and gave him a shaky smile. He stared back at me with bright blue eyes and beamed at me. I couldn't believe it. Another person was standing in front of me. This seemed to good to be true.

As I looked down, I realized that it was.

Two tube-like cords stretched out from the back of his hands, one on each of them, and seemed to loop back around to his shoulder blades. Another pair started from the front of his thighs, extending to his lower back. In that instance, I remembered that he fought off a horde of wolves and I realized that he was probably much more dangerous than a pack of wild animals.

There weren't many things that I knew for sure, but I knew one thing to be true. This… this thing wasn't human.

I screamed again.

"Dude, stop that!" The _monster_ clamped his hands over the side of his ears. "I think you're gonna make me go deaf or something."

"Y-you," I started to scoot away from him, pointing a trembling finger, "you're not human."

The thing cocked its head. "Um, no? Maybe? I don't really know what I am."

Wait, what? He seemed just as confused as I was. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," he seemed to genuinely think it over, "the scientists in the lab said I was an APH, so I guess that I'm technically a human? Look, I don't really know dude. Thinking about it for too long gives me a headache."

"APH?" I asked. I had never heard the phrase before.

"It stands for Artificially Processed Human," he paused. "I think. I might have forgotten it…"

"What did you say earlier about scientists?" Keep him talking Arthur. Just until you can grab that branch and knock him out cold.

"Oh, yeah," he shrugged. "I was raised in the lab. Kinda sucked, but I got out once all of the staff was dead."

I stopped moving, ice flowing through my veins. "You killed them?" I whispered, much more afraid for my life.

"What?" the thing looked hurt and offended. "No way! I'm a hero. I can't just kill people! They all died from that really bad sickness. I mean, I've always wanted to see the world…" he stopped, averting his eyes to stare at the ground, "but never like that. I would stay in that place for the rest of my life if it meant that the researchers wouldn't have died. They performed all these horrible tests on me but that doesn't mean they should have died."

By the end of his little speech, I had stopped trying to go for the branch. The thing in front of me didn't pose an immediate threat and it seemed against taking violent actions towards people. Besides, I'd be damned to say that I wasn't curious as hell. "Tests?"

"Yeah…" he shuffled his feet. "Can we not talk about it? It's not something that I really wanna have a conversation about…"

I gave a sharp nod. "So… are you human?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, I think that I am… whenever I asked the scientists something they would never answer me about it…"

"What are those… things for?"

"Huh?" I gestured at the black cord on his arm. "Oh, these? No idea. I've had these for as long as I can remember."

"You don't know anything about yourself?" It seemed odd, but I supposed that if he was what he was describing (a lab experiment), it made sense.

"Um," he seemed to mull it over. I could see his eyes light up as he thought of an idea. Literally. His eyes started glowing. I was quite disturbed by this fact. "I have my dog tags," he said, reaching to grab the thing chain around his neck. He pulled in over his head and stretched his arm out to hand it to me.

I snatched it away, glancing at the engraved plate. It read;

_Alfred F. Jones_

_APH Experiment Number 50_

_Created July 4__th__, 2018_

I read it over once. Then for a second time. "Is this all?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders again, the cords moving with him. "That's all I really know. Why?"

Hm… how to say that I wanted to run away as far as possible from him? "No reason."

"Okay, then," he glanced at my arm. "Do you want me to redo your bandages?"

"What?" I suddenly remembered the dull ache in my arm and leg. "Uh, I don't see why not."

"Okie-doki!" Alfred went to grab a backpack that was next to mine and produced a roll of gauze. "I couldn't ask you about it last night 'cause you were out like a light. So… yeah."

When I processed what he had said, I started to feel guilty. Alfred had saved my life after fighting off the wolves, bandaged me up, and then answered all of the insensitive questions that I had asked him. There was really no reason that I shouldn't trust him.

Except for the fact he wasn't human.

"Here ya go! He exchanged the gauze for his dog tags. I held the gauze as he started to unwrap the bandage on my arm. "You'll be good as new in no time!"

"… thank you," I mumbled.

"S'no problem," he discarded the old wrapping and started to roll the new gauze around my arm.

Once my leg and arm were fully wrapped, Alfred leaned back. "Those musta really hurt."

"They did," I tried rolling my shoulder. I felt fine, just a tad stiff.

"Hey," I glanced up at Alfred, "what's your name?"

I'll admit, I hesitated. I was still trying to decide how much faith I should put into Alfred. Then again, how much harm would telling him my name be? "Arthur."

"Arthur," Alfred repeated. "That's a cool name! I'm Alfred!" He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I know," I said, pretending to not notice his hand. That cord freaked me out to no end. "It was on your dog tags."

"Oh, right," Alfred laughed. "Duh. The scientists at the lab always said that I was kinda slow."

I noticed that even though these scientists hadn't sounded like the nicest of folks, Alfred seemed to hold no grudge towards them. Since I couldn't think of anything to say, I just nodded dumbly.

"Are you hungry?" Alfred asked suddenly. "I know that I am. Using my strength takes up a lot of energy."

"Strength?" I really needed to stop it with these one word questions.

"Yeah," Alfred sat down next to, two cans of sweet corn in his hands. He handed one to me and I accepted it less frantically than I had the dog tags. "The scientists were always telling me that I was really strong or something. To me it feels normal but… how heavy are wolves to you?"

"Um," the question caught me off guard, "wolves are very heavy. I don't imagine that it would be a walk in the park to carry one."

Alfred nodded. "To me they aren't."

"Come again?" I quirked a brow at him, not understanding.

"To me they aren't."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know that, but what do you mean by that?"

Alfred shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance. I hadn't even known him for an hour and I could see straight through him. "I threw one of 'em across the clearing."

"Bullshit," was my instant response.

"No it ain't." Was Alfred pouting at me? "See that tree over there? The one with tons of broken branches?"

I looked over to where Alfred was pointing. Lo and behold, the lower branches of the tree were all snapped and gnarled. Almost like something had been flung through them.

… Wait a second.

"You _threw_ a _wolf_?" I was in shock, to say the least.

"They were gonna hurt you!" Alfred protested, misunderstanding my reaction. "I didn't want to throw 'em, but I couldn't think of any other way to get them away from you!"

"Ah," I stared at the food in my hands. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Just doing what any hero would do," Alfred grinned at me. Then he started to devour his sweet corn.

I watched him for a moment before I started to spoon my own serving into my mouth. I still didn't trust Alfred, but he seemed to be a good ally for the moment. As soon as I was fully healed, I would escape in the middle of the night, never to see this experiment again. After all, there had to be another _human_ companion out there in the world.

… Right?

* * *

**A/N: Done! How'd you like it?**

**Alfred has been introduced to the plot line! You'll learn more about him later, I promise.**

**On that note, I'll try to describe his appearance more. Alfred has a four inch (ten centimeter for those of you who use metric) black tube like thing that starts on one of his shoulder blades that loops around on the outside to the back of his hand on the respective side. He has another tube starting on one of the sides on the small of his back that loops and attaches to the front of his thigh. And, totally random, he has a brown leather jacket wit a furry collar and the number "50" printed on the back.**

**Alfred's eyes do, in fact, glow. More on that later.**

**As for Arthur's reaction to first seeing Alfred, I know that it was a little over the top, but it seemed realistic enough to me. Keep in mind that Arthur has been looking for another person for three months, nearly just died, and is a little disoriented.**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow. Your support is very much appreciated!**


End file.
